Worth the Risk
by Meiyume
Summary: Videl/Trunks. Klara supported me for this! Something happened between Trunks and Videl which changed their view of each other forever. What if Videl finds out Trunks had been feeling that way since forever and wants to be with her? Will she risk it?
1. 1

Worth the Risk  
  
AN:  
I really don't see the point to disclaimer, who out there would sue us? Okay, just to warn you again, this is Videl/Trunks. I don't know who'll read it, but I hope some people will. This is a big change to what I normally do, with the encouaragement of Klara, I was able to take the nervous leap. Although it wasn't as big as her conversion (hehe), I think it's a change to what I normally do. Thankyou Klara for your support. I hope this turns out well!   
  
  
I irritatedly brushed my black bangs out of my eyes as I stared down at my mug, steaming with coffee. I watched it ripple everytime the cafe door was closed. I watched it as if it were the most interesting thing on Earth. I wasn't thirsty. I was nervous. Why? I don't know. I'd known him for almost all his life. But why he called me here to meet him, I don't know. Well…I did. But that was last night. A long time ago, for me anyway. At least I wished it was a long time ago. My head snapped up when the door slammed exceptionally loud.   
  
There he was. His lavender hair was tied messily, he never bothered to cut until he absolutely had to nowadays. He was wearing a large, loose navy tank top which showed his muscles quite well. His pants were large, baggy and black. He couldn't have looked sexier. I shook my head violently, attempting to shake the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think those thoughts. It was dangerous, especially if I could risk losing everything.  
  
He smiled at me, one of those smiles only reserved for people he genuinely liked. Maybe even loved. But last night may have been accidental. It must have been accidental. I smiled weakly, my stomach was twisting and turning and I could feel the cold sweat accumilate on my forehead. He sat down casually, he didn't seem bothered or nervous at all. This just made me even more nervous.  
  
"You came." He stated, he obviously was trying to hide his excitement and joy that I did show up.  
  
"Why wouldn't I have?" I asked, throwing him another weak smile.  
  
"Well…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.  
  
"So…umm…why did you call me here?" I asked nervously, I brushed my bangs away again.   
  
It was something I did whenever I was nervous.  
  
"About last night…" Again he trailed off, maybe he was more nervous then he let on.  
  
"Yes I know," I sighed, "it was all an accident and-"  
  
"No." He cut in.  
  
I was taken back by the serious look on his face. He couldn't be serious! I mean…last night. It had to be an accident. He has a girlfriend and I've practically known her all her life too! My brain couldn't process what he had just said. It was too good to be true, yet extremely dangerous. But I hadn't had this much adrenaline pumping into my veins for years. It was, as much as I hated to admit it, exciting.  
  
"No. It was all intentional. I've been wanting to do that for years, and when it finally happened yesterday, I knew I had a chance. I knew that if we tried hard enough and defied what everyone else thought, we could and would make it." He said confidently.  
  
I was speechless. One million thoughts were running through my mind per second. I opened and closed my mouth several times unsure what to say. I couldn't risk everything for him! I couldn't! The age gap, the families, his girlfriend! My family especially! Immediately my mind went, no! But my heart thought otherwise.  
  
My breathing became irregular and my head pounded. Even though I knew I couldn't risk everything, the real question was, would I risk everything for him? For Trunks? Would it be worth it? What would the consequences be? I knew they were going to be bad.  
  
"Please? Videl?" He said gently.  
  
I felt like a goldfish, opening and closing my mouth, considering what to say and then changing my mind the last minute. But I still loved Gohan! For sure. Dearly. But it hadn't been the same lately…I knew and so did he. But we were willing to work on it. But I was willing to work on this too! I sighed frustratedly. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
Somehow his hand had found mine and he was squeezing it gently and pleading with his eyes, pleading for me to say yes. I looked down, if I looked in his eyes I wouldn't be able to make the right decision. Well…the right decision was to say no, but still…I knew what I meant. I could feel his eyes on me. It felt like he had X-Ray vision and he was reading my mind.  
  
I looked up and opened my mouth, before I could stop myself, the word rolled off my tongue and I knew I had done it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Thank you for those of you that read it, please review, even if you didn't like it, but no flamers. Just constructive criticisms please. I know this chapter isn't that interesting, but hopefully it'll get more interesting. So now that Videl has agreed, how will this turn out? Who's Trunks' girlfriend? How will she take it? Etc…  
  
Meiyume 


	2. 2

Worth the Risk  
  
AN:   
Thankyou to everyone who supported me! Thankyou so much! I was scared I wouldn't even get reviews! Thankyou most of all to AAV. Because you controlled yourself and you didn't fully flame me. In fact what you said wasn't even a flame! I'm sorry though, because I'm not going to change my story. I'm keeping it T/V. If you like you can keep reading, but you don't really have to, just skip this one if you're going to be mean about it, but I doubt you will be. Once again thankyou to everyone! BTW it's the normal Trunks, he's 32 which I guess makes her 43. You can imagine your own ages for them if you like.   
  
  
I lay next to my husband wide awake. I was filled with this exciting and exhilerating feeling, mixed with guilt and unsureness. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today and last night.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
I sat at the table bored. I had attempted to ask Gohan to dance, but as usual he chickened out, claiming he couldn't dance, which was true. In fact at one point we tried to take dancing lessons, but it ended in disaster. We were doing well until we came near the window and, I don't even know how he managed it, I fell out the window. It was a three story building. Everyone screamed but then, when I climbed back in without a scratch they looked even more horrified. That's when we decided that we should forget the dancing.  
  
So now everyone was dancing and here I was sitting at the table while Gohan escaped somewhere. I looked longingly at the crowd, not noticing the young lavender headed man right in front of me. I looked into his eyes, wondering what he wanted. He grinned at me and held his hand out.  
  
"Dance?" I asked stupidly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed as I took his hand and he led me onto the dancefloor.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
I glanced over at Gohan, he was sleeping so peacefully. I watched him breathe, his chest rising and falling. That's when I realised what I had done. I had just said yes to cheating on my extremely honest and loyal husband. What had I done? Oh god…  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
I stood out on the balcony my face flushed red from the heat. After that dance with Trunks, it was too stuffy to stay inside. The way he had held me felt so secure. There was something there in his touch that I couldn't place, something that made me feel so safe. The way he looked into my eyes as we danced haunted me.  
  
I felt those same eyes on me again, I turned around slowly and our eyes locked. We stared, analysing each other and trying to read each others' minds' at the same time. His eyes were so beautiful…as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I broke our eye contact and turned around quickly. I don't think he saw me blush.  
  
I focused on the moon as if it would explode any minute. Trunks came up beside me and looked up at it too.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said.  
  
"Yes." I replied nervously.  
  
"Why are you nervous?"   
  
He turned to look at me, the way he looked at me made me shiver. I brushed my annoying black bangs out of my face.  
  
"I don't know." Honestly, I didn't.  
  
Something made me lean forward and immediately he knew I was going to kiss him. I stopped when I noticed he froze. I felt so ashamed. My cheeks and neck was burning as I stared at the ground. I looked up again when he stepped forward. He smiled down at me and tilted my head with his soft hands. His kiss was soft and sensual. Something I hadn't felt from Gohan in a long time. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so warm and safe.  
  
That's when I registered what was happening. He was kissing me. An older grown woman with a husband and a daughter which I suspect has been in love with him since she was four. Him, with a girlfriend! Marron! But this was unfair on me. I did have a family, I had so much more to lose!  
  
I stopped the kiss and backed away in fear. He looked pleadingly at me. Reaching out with both arms, If I went back I knew there was no way to stop what was going to happen, but if I left him then I'd never know what would. I backed away more and ran back inside.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
  
Thankyou once again!! Everyone! This is set in motion and I don't think it's going to stop now! How's Videl coping? Will she go back to Trunks and tell him it's over already? I don't have much else to say, but thankyou once again!  
  
Meiyume 


End file.
